bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Like it? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Email I sent you another Email regarding New Admins. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 04:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Welcomes Hi, Matoro! I saw your message on User talk:Wikia, and I updated the welcome messages so that they're signed by you and KingDonfin. If you want to make more changes, you can edit the messages at MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user and MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. Let me know if I can help! -- Danny (talk) 17:04, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hi. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 07:33, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Answering I think that is a good Idea with the Edit counts on each page. Sorry about the Group Matoro1 thing it is ment to be under allies. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! 17:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) What do you mean? Do you just want to put down Yes!! My sig template works!! XD Bureacrate Hey, I would love to become one!!! But however, I think you should make me one after two weeks because that is when by exams end and vacations start!!!--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 10:51, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yes let him be a temporary one. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 17:32, 30 March 2009 (UTC) We should change the User of the Month today. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 17:58, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Have I become one????--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] 11:03, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Poll and Something else Hi M1, Could you vote on the poll on my userpage. I also think that both of us will have to ask a wikia staff member to promote us to sysop or rollbacker on the Unbionicle wiki as the admins there are inactive. Thanks --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 11:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Uh, Im not good with the original editor. Somehow I had the new editor than it went to old editor. How you change it back to new editor. Also, sadly, I might move to another wiki that is called Animal Crossing City wiki or another wiki that is called Bulbapedia or Wikitroid. Still I'll come back here. --Mercer 06:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Contest Hi M1, I have a question regarding the contests. How is it possible that building Makuta Kojol contest is #2 when the voting actualy starts earlier than the Toa Tuyet Competition???--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com BRW Admin] 15:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Only The evil Dude can make you an admin on UB.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Hey Matoro1, do you have a Nintendo DS?BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I do. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 04:01, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Do either of you have a DSi?BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) The DSi is a new game system that was released April 5. It is awsome!BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I haven't had a chance to even read the third chapter of the Riddle of the Great Beings.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) I am not Getting a DSi. they hve too low battery. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] What is behind your mask???? 19:25, 9 April 2009 (UTC) I have a DS Lite Welcome Hey, Welcome Back. How do you think the wiki has done when you were away? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 05:59, 24 April 2009 (UTC) --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I'll do the user of the month.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Well, I changed the spoiler template, we are allowing things like the new books information. Like some info about Toa Mata Nui. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 19:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, I think we should not keep the toa tuyet vote in poll, as some users may sockpuppet--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! Sorry i was not active for 2 days, I was at User:Rock Steed's house. I love your Tuyet!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 02:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) He lives in the same town as me, he goes to the same school, he is my best mate, we both know User:ToaLewa because he goes to my school too!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 02:16, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool! You said you liked my Tuyet entry. Do you think its a bit.....PG? A bit. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 02:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Kiina Yes, majorly!!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I guess you know about Toa Mata Nui, if not look on the mata nui page. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 03:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Do you have Toa Kopaka Mata? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) And Toa Kopaka Nuva? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Cool, cheack the E-Mails, i have the Kirbold i would love you to make. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, see you, i will still be active then. Will Jollun have gone by then? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 04:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, has the E-Mail come through yet, check the Main computer. I will be inactive for 20mins because I have to finish off the vacuuming. See you then. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 05:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, could I have Tanma's Torso, Berix's feet and don't worry about the tools. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) So what colour are the arms, feet can be gray. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, if you can give him grey feet, he will be finished and we can submit him.[[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:26, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks a whole load, thanks for getting on to those pages. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] Toa many easter eggs. Chocolate........ CIMME, GIMME!!!!!!!! 06:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Re:Cover up and something else Good links is a template I've made and put it on the Community Portal. Also, A1219 got 6 votes and I had got 4 and you and KD had got one each. I think he should be the UOTM instead of me. And I think we should make the Toa Tuyet vote a normal vote instead of poll becausee anybody can sockpuppet--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!! I voted for KD. Ask someone else to vote too.--[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Why do you want to borrow my brain???Have you lost yours?!!!